Poisoned Artificial Rain
by Vampire Ronin
Summary: Takes place when they still had Enterprise-D. Data has a girlfriend who is from E2, a planet that is a race of androids. Something strange is happening, can Data and the Enterprise crew save these androids from distruction? Book 1 of 2 Hope you like!
1. Chapter 1 A Want

Star Trek the Next Generation

Poisoned Artificial Rain

Chapter 1 A Want:

Lt. Commander Data was in the Turbo lift on his way back to the Main Bridge just getting done from his break from duty. Once he got to the Bridge, he asked if he could speak to Captain Picard.

Picard nodded then got up from his command chair and the two walked into the Ready room.

The Captain walked to his desk, sat down, then asked, "what can I do for you Mister Data?"

"Captain, it has been two years since we have been to E2…"

"You miss her, don't you?"

"It is not a matter of missing her, Captain, but more of a want to see her. I may be able to remember everything about her, but it is just not the same."

"If you like, I can schedule you for shore leave?"

"I would like that, Captain."

"But you're going to have to wait a few more months before we can take you to her planet. We're going to be very busy out in this region of space."

"Understood, sir. Thank you, sir."

Captain Picard nodded once and smiled.

Data turned to walk back out to his station, but stopped suddenly. Picard noticed this. "Is there more, Data?"

"I wish she was able to leave her planet, so we could be together."

"But you know that's not possible. She'll malfunction if she even tried to leave that world."

"I know, sir. I just wish there was a way to get around that."

"There might be one day."

"It is still puzzling to me on why her and her peoples creators programmed and forbid them not to be able to leave and have more of a free will."

"You got me on that one. Maybe their creators are just too scared to let them roam alone and worry about them getting damaged in someway? But they can do whatever they want on E2. Just like you, they can fall in love with whomever they want and start families of their own."

"Yes, that is true. But not for Dana and I."

Captain Picard walked over to him and laid a reassuring hand on Data's shoulder. "If only there was something I could do to allow you two to be together. I don't want one of my officers to be unstable and unable to fill out his duties."

"I will try my hardest not be that way, sir."

"Good. Now get back to your station."

"Aye sir."


	2. Chapter 2 Starfleet's Warning

**Sorry for the long wait! Hope you like!**

Chapter 2 Starfleet's Warning:

Data sat down at his post in the front of the Bridge. He was somewhat better now, now that he was soon getting a chance to see his true love once again. He may not have emotions, but Dana helped him through it, to understand that if he wanted to be human so badly then he was to try and be like one, feeling anything or not. And because of her, he understood more of what it was like to be a human, even if that wasn't 100% true in his physical form and inner layers.

'_We will be together again soon, my love.'_

A few moments past of nothing but small talk going on around the Bridge, nothing even going on outside the ship itself, until Lieutenant Worf called out on the upper deck. "Captain. Urgent message coming in from Starfleet Command."

The Captain and First Officer, Commander Riker, exchanged glances before Picard ordered, "On screen."

A face a tad bit younger than Picard's appeared on the Main Viewer.

"Admiral O'Hara, it's been awhile."

"Captain," the Admiral nodded his head once. "I would like to talk pleasantries, but this isn't the time."

"What is the emergency?"

"One of the androids decided to take the chance and leave E2."

"But that's impossible. None of them can leave that planet," Commander Riker said in confusion.

"That's the problem. He apparently started going haywire and stole a shuttlecraft. Now he's even more mad since he left the safety of his world."

"How long ago did this happen," Picard asked?

"An half hour ago."

"And what is the _Enterprise_ ordered to do?"

"Well, since your ship is the only one that has an android aboard, we figured it best if you captured the runaway and returned him back to E2. See if Data can get through to him and even check his systems to see if he can find the cause of the malfunction."

"The Enterprise will do the best it can to figure out what happened and bring him back home.

"What's the android's name?"

"His name is, Jaron."

"Alright, we'll get back to you as soon as we find the cause of this android's behavior."

"Good luck and be careful."

"As always, Admiral." That was the end of the communications, then Captain Picard turned to the helmsmen and ordered a course change to the planet E2.

"Well, Commander," Picard began with Data. "It looks like you're going to be able to see Dana so soon after all."

"Yes, Captain." Data smiled.


End file.
